


Beach day

by Macri



Category: Cubos
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macri/pseuds/Macri
Summary: Experimento escrito donde intentó escribir tan rapido como puedo.





	Beach day

Corre a la playa.

Sus pulmones tratando de agarrar el poco aire que respira por la boca. Sus pisadas son lo único que suenan. Los faroles estaban encendidos en el muelle, pero rápido baja de ahí de un salto para llegar a la arena. Sus rodillas le pesan por el salto. Da una gran bocanada de aire y con esfuerzo se levanta para seguir corriendo.

Iba por la costa mirando rápido por toda la playa buscándolo. Killer no se dignó a decirle de frente. Que era eso de una nota en su base con el mensaje de “Ya no puedo quedarme aquí”. ¿A dónde iría? Le molestaba que no le hubiese dicho algo.

Se va aproximando a las montañas de al lado. Y entonces lo ve. Parado en la orilla de la playa.

Para de correr para empezar a caminar, no dejaba de jadear por la falta de aire. Se encontraba cansado y el sudor le tocaba la frente.

Ya debía de saber que estaba aquí pero no volteaba a verlo.

_-¡Killer! Killer..-_ empieza a hablar Rich.

_-Fui a tu casa para saludar y encontré tu nota ¿me puedes explicar a donde planeas ir? –_ suelta preocupado.

Killer se voltea mientras se quita la capucha blanca de la túnica. Rich podía sentir que estaba sorprendido.

_-Rich…, hace tiempo que no me visitabas. –_

_-Si y por eso fui hoy. Pero tío, te iba hasta a dejar unas cosas para ti y me encuentro con la nota. ¿Me podrías explicar? –_ pide otra vez.

_\- Te recuerdo que no puedo estar en la superficie por más tiempo. Tengo que volver al océano. La carta era para Ceci y Kau, se supone que mañana ambos les dirían a los demás de mi ida. –_

Rich queda impactado, como si todo un peso olvidado cayera sobre sus hombros nuevamente. Y recuerda. Recuerda que Killer era un selkie y que cuando lo sacó del agua este le dijo que cuando las cosas se pusieran mal para él, tendría que regresar a su hogar.

_-Narices con pimientos, lo siento mucho killer, yo, no sé cómo pude olvidarme, yo –_

_-Está bien-_ No era verdad. _-Han pasado muchas cosas a nuestro alrededor que es difícil recordar cosas menos importantes-_

Killer se da la vuelta para entrar al agua. El esqueleto lo ve, sale de su impacto y elimina la distancia tomándolo del brazo.

_ -¡No! ¡Espera!, Killer, no puedes irte y dejarme así. Aún hay cosas por hacer juntos-_ pide.

No quería admitirlo, pero se estaba hartando de promesas vacías.

_-¿Dejarte? Ricardo, tú fuiste quien me dejó atrás por todo este tiempo. Los días que esperaba a que llegarás, los días a los que fui a tu base, pero estabas con otras personas…-_

Suspira.

_-.. yo no te estoy dejando, tú me dejaste, te esperé y me harté-_

Rich frunce el ceño.

_-No te he dejado, a veces es bueno expandir tu circulo de amistades. ¡No todo tiene que ver contigo killer! –_

_-¡Si no tengo nada que ver en tu vida, entonces, suéltame!- grita._

_\- ¡Con mucho gusto! –_

Suelta el brazo de su amigo, este camina rápido al mar hasta hundirse. Rich ve como una luz se forma en el lugar donde esta Killer. Y una foca aparece a la superficie, mira al wither esqueleto y se val del sitio.

La primera hora Rich se encontraba sentado en la arena, agarra pequeños puños con la mano para abrir su mano dejar que la arena cayera.

Para cuando fueron dos horas y media, se introdujo al agua helada a buscar a killer. Pensaba que seguro estaría escondido cerca de la costa, como haciéndose el duro para no disculparse primero. Muy equivocado estaba. Killer ya estaría en mar abierto estos momentos.

No le quedaba más a Rich que gritar.

Gritar su nombre como alma en pena.

Vocifera que lo siente, pero no hay nadie que lo escuché.

Al volver a tierra, toma su sudadera que dejó en la orilla y se cubre con está.

* * *

El sol bajaba por el horizonte. Killer y Rich se encontraban jugando al pilla pilla. Rich conoció a killer hace años en esa misma playa, lo recuerda a su amigo durmiendo entre las rocas y el despertarlo para avisarle que la marea podría subir pronto. Él te agradeció el gesto y desde ahí no dejaron de hablarse.

Killer tira a rich al suelo mientras le grita que al fin lo atrapó. Rich solo se ríe. Acerca su rostro con el suyo y le planta un beso. Le corresponde feliz.

Estas eran sus tardes. Venir a la playa a jugar y pasar el rato como adolescentes enamorados. Besos y caricias.

Pero todo cambió cuando Rich dejó un tiempo la playa para dedicarse a otros proyectos. Conoció más gente y se interesó emocionalmente por otras. Creyó que killer al conocer a amigos como a Kau, Tonacho, Ceci, estaría en su misma posición, pero pensó mal. Killer le dejaba notas en su base diciéndole que no lo encontró en ningún lado, notas felices que le enviaba. Extrañaba sus besos y sus mensajes de cariño.

Jamás le dijo a killer que le quería al final. Y killer no iba a esperar siempre esas olvidadas palabras.

Rich termina durmiendo en la playa hasta el amanecer.


End file.
